The background description provided herein is solely for the purpose of generally presenting the context of the illustrative embodiments of the disclosure. Aspects of the background description are neither expressly nor impliedly admitted as prior art against the claimed subject matter.
Skin, adipose, musculoskeletal, and other body tissues may change in appearance and/or lose function with age and/or use due to injury, disease, wear, aging and/or other causes. One of the goals of plastic surgical procedures may include removal, delivery and/or transplantation of natural or man-made substances and body tissues in rejuvenation or shaping of the tissues to improve or restore the original appearance and/or function of the tissues. For example, conventional tissue shaping procedures may include liposuction, whereas tissue rejuvenation procedures may include the use of filler materials or adipose stem/progenitor cells to augment areas or promote angiogenesis and adipose/collagen tissue regeneration. However, such procedures may have less-than-optimum results and scarring.
Accordingly, systems, apparatuses and methods for removal, delivery and/or transplantation of substances or body tissues such as adipose tissue for tissue rejuvenation, body shaping or other medical purposes are needed.